Willow Jenks
Willow Jenks is a main character in House of Anubis. She is a resident of Isis House who wants to live in Anubis House. She is quirky, but very bright. She is able to see auras. She greatly admires Amber and has a crush on Jerome. She and Jerome begin dating after they have detention together. Joy befriends her and gets her a room at Anubis House after Amber leaves for fashion school. She learns that Jerome is dating both her and Mara, so they break up. She and Alfie grow close and begin dating. Willow is unaffected by Robert Frobisher-Smythe when he attempts to turn her into a sinner. She proceeds to assist Eddie and KT with their quest after their friends have become sinners. She does not recall assisting Sibuna after everyone returns to normal. Willow is portrayed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham. View the Willow Jenks Gallery. Relationships Amber Millington (2013; Good Friend) Willow is obsessed with moving into the House of Anubis and when she finds out there's an open bed in Amber's room, she gets very excited. Amber is Willow's role model. Willow helps Amber with her presents at her surprise birthday party and even wears Patricia's gift, a headband that Amber hates. Willow also buys Amber a little gift for her birthday, a cotton scarf, which Amber likes. Willow is very upset when Amber leaves for fashion school, going so far as to wear all black after she leaves. When Willow gives a friend request to the wrong Amber (an old lady), she gets really worried, and Patricia calls Amber to calm her down. (See:Wamber) Mara Jaffray (2011-present; Close Friend, Ex-Roommate) Mara is the first person in Anubis House to meet Willow as she already knew her for at least two years. When Mara finds Willow, she is using a compass in Amber's room. They slightly argue over which one of them will get the room. Mara seems annoyed by her. Later, while Willow visits Amber, Mara comes in to borrow something and fights with Willow over whether she'll get the room or not again. However, later they do the business project together and get closer. Willow only kisses Jerome after he tells her he and Mara broke up, but once they discover they've been two-timed, they are not angry with each other. Instead, they plot revenge togehter, along with Joy. Mara tries to comfort Willow after her breakup with Alfie. They shared a room until Patricia convinced Willow to switch rooms with her to help Jerome. (See: Marillow) Jerome Clarke (2010-present; Ex-Boyfriend) Willow had a crush on Jerome several years ago while he wasn't nice to her. When leaving the House of Anubis, Willow runs into Jerome but he doesn't remember her. Willow seems to still have a crush on Jerome. She always tries to help Jerome and he is nice to her now. They bond in detention and Jerome expresses his confusion to Alfie over his growing feelings for Willow. Jerome lies to Willow, telling her that he and Mara had broken up, and they kiss. He begins two-timing her and Mara until Joy finds out and tells them. They seem to be over each other. They seem to be good friends now. (See:Willome) Joy Mercer (2013-present; Close Friend, 4th Cousin) When Willow hears Joy crying, she goes to talk to her and makes her smile. The next day, Willow confronts Fabian to defend Joy over how he hurt her. Joy is later mean to Willow, yelling at her after Willow had cleaned her room for her. She then finds a list by Willow saying "How not to annoy Joy" and befriends her. She also lets her move into Anubis House. After Joy finds out that Jerome was two-timing Willow, she tells her and they, along with Mara, plot revenge. They find out that they are related because Willow's great-great-great uncle is Joy's great-grandfather. Joy tries to comfort Willow after her breakup with Alfie. (See:Jollow) Alfie Lewis (2013-present; Boyfriend) After Jerome keeps blaming everything on Willow, Alfie realizes that he is beginning to have feelings for Willow. He is happy when Mara tells him that Willow likes him, even though she doesn't at the time. After Willow breaks up with Jerome, Alfie and Willow begin flirting and it is shown that they are very similar. Willow asks Alfie out, and he says he'd been planning on asking her out too. They begin dating. He later saves her from Frobisher, who planned to use her as the sinner of anger despite her being too pure of heart. After Willow is threatened, Alfie becomes a sinner and breaks up with Willow, hurting her. When everyone is reverted back to normal, Willow says that the last thing she remembers is being dumped. Alfie is completely shocked that he dumped Willow harshly when he was a sinner. They get back together in House of Ammut / House of Heroes after Willow sees a certificate saying that Alfie adopted a hedgehog for her. In Touchstone of Ra, Willow kisses him because he helped her go to college with him. They also go to prom together. (See:Walfie) KT Rush (2013-present; Good Friend) Willow lets KT out of her room after Sibuna traps her there, thinking she is a sinner. When KT finds out that Willow is not a sinner, she hugs her. Willow starts to help KT and Eddie Miller. She finds KT's key, which she attempts to return, but is told to keep it because it will be safer with her. KT also seems upset when Harriet gives the key back to her in secret, allowing Willow to become a sinner, showing she cares for Willow's saftey more than her own. (See:Killow) Eddie Miller (2013-present; Friends) Throughout most of season three, the two did not interact very much. But in House of Ammut, Willow helps him and KT until her soul is taken. When Willow pulls out KT's key, which Eddie and KT had been looking for, Eddie says "Willow, I think I love you!" (See: Weddie) Patricia Williamson (2013-present; Friends) Willow and Patricia have rather clashing personalities, but despite this, they seem to be on good terms for most of the season. When Willow arrives for breakfast at Anubis House after Amber is gone (before Willow joined the House), Patricia makes a comment about Isis House not feeding her. Willow goes to Patricia for help when she thinks something has happened to Amber because Amber hadn't accepted her friend request. Patricia immediately calls Amber on her phone to check if she's still 'alive' and to tell her to check her friend requests. Patricia also convinces her to switch rooms with her by telling her that Mara 'doesn't like hugs'. When Patricia is a sinner, Willow tells her that she has an odd aura, and Patricia responds by dumping juice on her head. They seem to be back on good terms by the end of the season. (See: Watricia) Quotes *"To squee or not to squee! SQUEEEE!!!!!" *"Your aura is a weird color, one I've never seen before." * "SQUEEEE!!!!!" *"I'm an Anubis resident at last!" *"Oh! Bad, bad, bad!" (talking about Victor's aura while throwing oil at him) *"Oh no, I must have got a virus!" *"When someone gives you their heart you have to be careful not to drop it." *"This is sad. Are you sad? I am sad." *"I just love the whole anubis vibe." *"Ahh massive excite!" "Well if it's what you do, then it's who you are." Trivia *She was on the Anubis House waiting list for two years before she moved there. *Joy got Willow into Anubis House before they knew they were related. *She eats a lot of healthy grains. *She is the third character to help Sibuna towards the end of a season (her in Season 3 with defeating Ammut before she was taken sinner). The first character was Jerome in Season 1 with the Cup of Ankh, and the second character was Joy in Season 2 with the Senet Game. *She is one of the residents that Patricia poured something on (along with Nina, Eddie, Amber, and KT). *She used to have a crush on Jerome. *She has dated two Anubis House residents: first Jerome, and now Alfie. *She is the only new student who is not American (Nina, Eddie, and KT are all American). She is also the only new main student who wasn't actually a new student to the school. *She does not have a Dutch or German counterpart, making her an original character. *She and Joy are related, as revealed in House of Cunning / House of Suspicion, because Willow's great-grandmother's brother is Joy's great-grandfather. *Willow seems to have some sort of sixth sense that allows her to see and feel good and bad vibes. *When she is happy, she says, "Squee!" *She helps Sibuna (KT and Eddie) in House of Ammut / House of Heroes, until she is later turned into a sinner by Ms. Denby. *Before moving to Anubis House, she lived in Isis House. *She throws an oil to calm the atmosphere. Fabian and KT have done this with her to distract Victor. *She is the only main character aside from Amber to miss an episode in Season 3. *She is one of two characters to have helped Sibuna, only to lose memory of it later, the first being Trudy. *Since Willow was a student prior to season 3, it's possible that she has met Nina and Mick. *It's possible that Willow talked to KT when she was sleeping over at Isis House in the beginning of season 3. *She is the first redhead to move into Anubis House (besides Patricia). *Jerome used to call her "Weeping Willow". Category:House of Anubis Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Teens